


Look Back in Anger

by Emospritelet



Series: Military Intelligence [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Smut, The Great Rumbelle Blow Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/pseuds/Emospritelet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Belle French finds Nicholas Rush intensely irritating and strangely attractive.  She decides to work out her frustrations with him by indulging in oral sex (as you do)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Back in Anger

**Author's Note:**

> The Great Rumbelle Blow Off was spawned on tumblr by ladybookwormwithteeth's suggestion of Assistant!Belle finding out her employer hasn't had sex in five years and has never had a blowjob, and deciding to remedy it. It was then opened up to all Anyelle pairings featuring a first-time blowjob, and made into a challenge.
> 
> I got an anonymous prompt on tumblr for Rushbelle where Belle was in the military, rather than a scientist, so I thought I’d use it for the Great Rumbelle Blow Off.  It kind of stretches the original prompt a bit, but here goes...

The heavy tread of her boots echoed along the corridor of Destiny, her stride almost fast enough to count as jogging.  Lieutenant Belle French was angry, and when she was angry, she walked damn quickly.  She could have taken her frustration out with a run, but it was the end of her shift, and so she had decided on a visit to Brody’s still, instead.  Possibly not the wisest decision, given the headache she had woken up with after Sergeant Greer’s birthday celebrations, but it was either that, or march back down the corridor to the control interface room and strangle the obnoxious prick of a scientist that was still working there.

Growling under her breath, she followed the sound of conversation and laughter until she found the rest of the off-duty crew, seated in threes and fours at tables around Brody’s makeshift bar.  Lieutenant James spied her, lifting an arm and waving from her seat beside TJ.  Greer was in between them, turning his drink around in his fingers and staring into its depths.  Belle snatched up a little tin cup from the bar, smiling at Brody, and slid into a seat opposite Greer.

“Just in time,” said James, nudging her shoulder.  “We got a bottle of the good stuff.”

“There’s good stuff here?” said Belle wryly, and she snorted.

“By ‘good’ I mean ‘ten percent less likely to strip the lining from your stomach’,” she amended.

“Hey!” called Brody, looking offended, and she grinned at him.  Belle rolled her eyes.

“Hit me,” she said, banging her cup down in front of James.  “I need it after that shift.”

“Were you part of the offworld team?” asked TJ curiously.  “I didn’t think they were back yet.”

“Oh.  No, the Colonel wanted to take Scott and Riley.  Volker and Eli went with them.  They should be back soon.”  

She watched as James poured measures of the clear, fiery liquor into the four cups in front of her.  Belle grasped hers, knocking it against the others in a series of dull clinks before throwing it down her throat.  She coughed, eyes watering at the strength of it, and the others followed suit.

 _“Fuck!”_ she wheezed, shaking her head.  “I thought you said this was _good_!”

James shrugged.  “It’s all relative, right?”

Belle snorted, holding out her cup, and James doled out refills.

“So,” she said, eyeing Belle as she set the bottle down.  “What’s up?”

Belle scowled.  “I was in the control interface room…” she began, and they all groaned in unison.

“Forget it, you don’t need to explain,” said James wryly.  “Need a double shot?”

“What did Rush do now?” asked TJ wearily, and Belle giggled.

“I love that you all just _know_ ,” she said, and threw back her drink, coughing again.

“The only explanation for you looking like you want to walk through walls and chew the masonry afterwards,” said Greer, and downed his drink, wincing.

Belle shook her head.  “He’s just so - so…”  She cut off with a gesture of frustration, but they all nodded sympathetically.

“The man needs taking down a peg or two,” said Greer, his voice grim.

“Or a damn good lay,” put in James, and there was spluttering from the others around the table.

 _“What?”_ choked Belle, and James winked at her.

“Come on, you said he’d lost his wife a few years ago, right?”

“Five, I think,” affirmed Belle, and James nodded.  

“Well then.  He hasn’t had sex in five years, I’d guess,” she said.  “Who else is gonna bang the guy, he’s as irritating as hell!  Maybe it’s sexual frustration causing him to act like an asshole.”

“Or,” said Belle, lifting her cup.  “It could be the fact that he’s an arsehole.”  

She banged the cup on the table, and James sighed and poured further measures.

“Just my theory, of course,” she said, flicking her hair back from her face.  “Maybe if someone took one for the team and blew the guy, things would be a lot more peaceful around here.”

TJ groaned, letting her head fall onto her folded arms as Belle giggled, blushing a little.

“Lieutenant, as we’re off duty, I’m gonna have to ask you to stop talking,” said Greer, his mouth twisted in distaste, and James joined in Belle’s laughter.

“Only a suggestion,” she said lightly, and tapped TJ’s hand.  “Come on, TJ, tell us about that plan you had for the medical facility.  Did you say you wanted to expand?”

They started talking about TJ’s suggestion of training up some of the military personnel as assistants, and Belle tuned them out, brooding over her encounter with Rush.  Her shift had started relatively peacefully; she had overseen the opening of the Gate and watched as Colonel Young and the others had walked through the rippling silver of the event horizon to the planet below them.  Then Rush had said that he needed some help in the control interface room, and Dr Park had looked uncomfortable...

 

00000

 

“Dr Park, I’m not happy about the energy fluctuations we got when the Gate opened,” said Rush, frowning at the screen in front of him.  “Something like that could spill over into the rest of the ship’s systems.  I think we should take a look.”

“I - um - okay,” said Dr Park meekly, and he pursed his lips, pushing his glasses up on his nose with one finger as he studied whatever data he was looking at.  

Belle rolled her shoulders a little, still stiff from her workout that morning.  She was trying not to let her time on Destiny make her soft; regular runs and plyometrics ensured that she kept her fitness levels up, but she thought she might have overdone it a little.  She waited for Rush to finish whatever the hell he was doing, so that they could get out of there.  His hair was hanging in his face, his jaw tense as he concentrated.  

“I suggest a complete reboot of the primary systems while the ship’s out of FTL,” he announced.  “If we switch to the secondary systems we can lock down the primary completely.  It shouldn’t take more than eight hours or so, then we can look into what the issue is.”

“I…”  Dr Park cut off, glancing between Rush and Belle, and he looked up with a glare, his stubble glinting in the light from the screen.

“Is there a problem?” he asked coldly.  “Eli and Volker are on the planet, and I need some assistance.  Let’s get back to the control interface room and deal with this.”

Park opened and closed her mouth a few times, looking helpless, and Rush’s eyebrows drew down.

“Your shift’s over, right?” said Belle, nodding at Park.  “Go on, take a break, get something to eat.”

Park gave her a grateful smile, but Rush looked outraged, flicking his long hair back as he glanced up.

“Lieutenant French, we have a situation here that needs to be addressed,” he said heatedly.  “Destiny’s life support systems could be in jeopardy.  Do you seriously think this is the right time for everyone to put their feet up?”

“She’s worked a double shift,” said Belle flatly.  “Not everyone can survive on two hours of sleep every three days like you, Rush.  She needs a break.”

“If the ship’s in danger…” began Park hesitantly.

“It’s not,” interrupted Belle.  “He’s being melodramatic.  Go, take your break.”

Park looked at Rush, who flapped a dismissive hand at her, a sour expression on his face.

“Apparently Lieutenant French knows far more about these systems than I gave her credit for,” he said sarcastically.  “So it’s fine, Dr Park.  She can help me instead.”

Belle blinked.  Okay, that was _so_ not what she’d meant!

“Me?” she said blankly, and he looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

“Well, it’s not like I need you to think,” he said coldly.  “I’m sure you can cope with pushing a few buttons, can’t you, Lieutenant?”

“You _have_ to be kidding me,” she said, putting her hands on her hips, and he raised an eyebrow.

“What’s the matter?  Problem with your fingers?”

“Oh no.”  She raised the middle one at him.  “This one works just fine.”

His lips twitched, but he nodded.  

“Excellent.  Then follow me.  With any luck we’ll be done by the time the team returns.”

He turned and sauntered out of the room, a short, skinny man in dark jeans and a khaki T-shirt over a white long-sleeve, and she stomped after him.

“Rush, that’s _twelve hours_ away!”

“Yes.”  He didn’t look back at her, the arrogant little shit.  “Lots of work to do, Lieutenant.  It doesn’t stop just because you get bored of playing soldiers, you know.”

Muttering under her breath, she followed him down the corridors to the control room.  How Young hadn’t strangled him by now she had no idea.

 

00000

 

Eight hours later she could have cheerfully strangled him herself.  The reboot had gone well, considering, but his constant dismissive remarks and sarcasm was starting to really irritate her.  The man certainly knew his stuff, and was highly intelligent, which she actually found attractive in men, but his attitude made her want to rip off parts of the nearest console and beat him to death with it.  He was muttering under his breath as he waved an impatient hand at her, and Belle obediently pressed the button he indicated.  The monitor before her filled with symbols, and Belle frowned as she recognised something.

“Wait, is that the Ancient symbol for time?” she asked curiously, fingertip touching the screen in front of her.  “Is this about the countdown until we jump again?”

Rush looked up quickly, an expression of surprise on his face, and she shrugged.

“Eli taught me a few of the symbols,” she explained.  “That’s one I remembered.”

“Well, well.”  He straightened up, leaning on the console, a brief smile crinkling his eyes.  “So you’re not another mindless drone.  How - refreshing.”

Belle decided to take that as praise, not matter how reluctant, and she pointed to another line of symbols, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you trying to work out a way to stop the countdown?” she asked.  “Is that what this is about?”

Rush’s expression was unreadable, and after a moment he shrugged.

“Useful, wouldn’t you say?” he asked, and Belle nodded.

“So what’s stopping you?” she asked, and he frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut to clear them.

“I don’t know.  I thought perhaps rebooting the systems would help.  I believe the code is all there, but the ship won’t take it.”

“Well, it can’t be impossible,” she said, scanning the screen.  “Try something else.  Let me press a few buttons, see what happens.”

He sighed heavily, one hand running through his hair in aggravation and making it messier.  She wondered if it was as soft as it looked.  

“Lieutenant French, it’s not as though this is like trying to drive a bloody tank!” he snapped.  “Do you want the away team to be stranded when you press the wrong button and make us jump early?”

“Of course not!” she said, frowning.  “I just thought…”

“Not necessary, dear, I assure you,” he said dryly, and she bristled.

“God, you’re an arsehole!  Maybe if you showed me what you want to do, we could make some progress.”

Rush leant on his console with both hands, flicking his hair back.

“Do you have some as-yet untapped understanding of Ancient?” he demanded.  “I mean besides the few symbols Eli taught you when he was awestruck by another pretty face?  Because if not, rest assured I’d much rather do this on my own.”

“Fine!” she snapped, pushing away from the console, and he glared at her.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” he asked.  “We’re not done.  Forget about experimentation and just press what I fucking well tell you.”

“I’ll press your head into the fucking _floor_ if you don’t stop speaking to me like I’m, I’m…”  She cut off, lost for words, and his lip curled.

“Third button down on the right, Lieutenant,” he said coldly.  “Spare me your righteous indignation.”

Belle seethed, wanting to smack his face.  She had been on her feet for almost eighteen hours, and she knew damn well that she would be too annoyed to sleep when he finally let her go.  He had been working for the past thirty hours, according to her calculations, and his mood certainly wasn’t getting any better.  She reached for the button he had indicated, and Rush looked up with a frown as a doleful beep issued from the console.

“No, no, not that one!” he snapped, glaring at her as he stomped over to her.  “I said the one on the right, weren’t you fucking listening?”

She slammed her hand against the button he was waving at, glaring at him.

“Actually no, I switched off the last time you started losing your shit for no fucking reason!”

“Well, don’t bloody well break the thing!”  

He shook back his hair, his eyes flashing at her, and ran his fingers over the buttons she had just smacked.  He had long fingers, she noticed.  Long and elegant, with a delicate touch.  She wondered if he was any good at foreplay, and felt herself blush.  Where the hell had _that_ stray thought crept from?  Clearly lack of sleep was affecting her mind.  She rolled her eyes as his fingertips caressed the rows of buttons in front of them.  

“Destiny needs to be treated carefully,” he said, his voice lower, more throaty.  “She needs a gentle touch, not the ham-fisted fumblings of the military.”

“I am not _ham-fisted_!” she snapped.  “And stop _stroking_ the ship!  It’s not like it’ll respond to your - fingering.”

He looked confused for a moment, and shook his head.

“Look, Lieutenant, would you stop arguing with me and just bloody well press what I tell you to?” he snapped.  “Third one down on the right when I say so, and don’t fuck it up this time.”  

“Yes, _sir_!” she flung at him.  “Are you gonna set me homework after this?”

He looked across at her, amusement making his eyes twinkle as he turned to face her.  He was standing very close, so close she imagined that she could feel the heat from his body.  There was also something else, a strange, tugging feeling in her lower abdomen, and she almost choked as she recognised it. _Oh, no.  No, you have_ got _to be kidding me!_

“Well, well,” he said dryly.  “Did you read my file, Lieutenant?  Or did someone on Icarus tell you I taught at Berkeley?”

Belle lifted her chin.  “I read your file,” she said.  “God, I bet your students hated you!”

Rush chuckled before glancing back at the screen.

“Most of them, yes,” he admitted.  “But then they were about as useful as you appear to be.  I don’t see why following a simple instruction is so hard for you to grasp when you can follow Colonel Young’s orders without the slightest question.”

Belle glared at him as he made his way back to his own console, the light from the screen reflecting in his dark eyes and shining off high cheekbones.

“Rush, we’ve been at this for hours!” she complained.  “Excuse me if my brain isn’t keeping up with yours!”

“Well, I never expected it to,” he said sarcastically.  “However, I did credit you with a modicum of intelligence, unlike the rest of them.  Now press the button when I say, and you can go.  You’re more hindrance than help right now, anyway.”

Wanting to throw something at him, but having nothing to hand, she bit her tongue, and scowled at him as his eyes ran over the screen.

“Okay, now,” he said, and she pressed the button.  Whatever difference that had made, she couldn’t see it, but Rush nodded to himself as he scanned the resulting data.  

“Alright, Lieutenant, you can go and do whatever it is you do when you’re not trying to sabotage my work,” he said dismissively.  “Try not to fall over your own feet on the way out, won’t you?”

“Fuck you, Rush!” she snapped, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Well, thanks for the offer, but I happen to be rather busy,” he said, not looking at her, and she glared at him, stomping out of the room and making her way down the corridor to the mess hall.  She needed a fucking drink.

 

00000

 

“French.”  Greer’s voice made her look up, and they were all watching her curiously.

“You want another round?” asked TJ, and she nodded, draining her cup and holding it out.

“Zoned out, huh?” noted James.  “Guess a double shift with Rush’ll do that to you.”

“Yeah.”  She watched as James poured her another shot.  “Not sure if I want to kill him, or - or…”  She trailed off, and blushed a little as they looked at her curiously.

“Or what?” asked TJ, and Belle shook her head.

“I don’t know.  The Colonel tried leaving him on a planet once, and that didn’t work.  Guess I’ll have to find a way to get along with him.”

“Good luck with that,” said Greer, sounding as though he doubted she ever would.

“I still say blowing him would be the best option,” said James slyly, taking a drink.  “Go on, French, suck his ability to talk out through his dick and do us all a favour.”

“James!” complained TJ.

“Imagery!” groaned Greer, putting his hands over his eyes.

Belle drummed her fingers on the table, frustration warring with what she recognised as desire.  Yes, he was bloody annoying.  He was arrogant, rude, dismissive, and he had no respect for authority.  But he was also _interesting_.  He was intelligent, which was something she had always admired, and despite his small stature he had already proven that he could more than take care of himself in a fight.  She admired that, being short herself and having had to prove her worth on a regular basis since she joined the military.  She threw back the rest of her drink, putting the cup down on the table with a dull smack.  It wouldn’t hurt to see if he was interested, she supposed.  How long had it been, after all?  Not since before she had joined Icarus.  No wonder she was feeling ready to jump the guy if he so much as looked at her.

“I’m kind of wired,” she said.  “I might go for a run.  See you guys later?”

A chorus of good wishes followed her as she got up and strode from the room, and she stomped down the corridor towards the control interface room.  A rising noise reached her, conversation and heavy footsteps, and she rounded a bend in the corridor and almost collided with Colonel Young, the rest of the away team following in his wake.

“Oh, you’re back, sir,” she said.  “How was it?”

“We picked up some food,” said the Colonel.  “Fruit and vegetables, mainly, but there are some grains, too.  Look a bit like oats.  Should be enough for a week or so.  Eli almost managed to fall in a lake, but luckily Scott was there to pull his ass back up.”

“It was more slippery than it looked,” protested Eli, sounding as though he’d been making this point for some time.  Belle rolled her eyes.

“Well, I’m glad you’re back, sir,” she said.  “Is Rush in the Gate room?”

“Yes,” said Colonel Young, his eyes narrowing a little.  “Why?”

She shook her head.  “No reason.  I’ll see you guys later, okay?”

They let her pass, and she continued along the corridor.  There was no reason for him to stay in the Gate room now that the team was back, so perhaps he had returned to the control interface room.  She expected him to get straight back to dealing with the countdown issue, so she was surprised when she saw him walking towards her along the corridor.

“Colonel Young said you were in the Gate room,” she said automatically, and he shrugged.

“Evidently not.  I’m going to try and get some sleep.”

 _Dammit_.  Maybe he was too tired for this.  Maybe it was a bad idea to even ask.  He carried on walking, and she turned and fell into step beside him, keeping pace as they turned into one of the corridors that led to the sleeping quarters.

“Was there something you wanted, Lieutenant?” he asked, and she hesitated.

“You said I was pretty,” she said, and he gave her a curious look.

“Did I?”

“Yeah.”  She tried to remember his exact words.  “You said - you said Eli was awestruck by another pretty face.”

He shrugged, glancing across at her.

“So?  I have eyes, Lieutenant, that’s all.  I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“You didn’t.”

They walked on, and Rush came to a stop outside one of the rooms that she presumed was his quarters.  His eyes were narrowed in curiosity as he looked at her.

“Well, this is where I get off,” he said.  “Goodnight, Lieutenant.”

He pressed the control and the door swished open, but Belle followed him inside, the door sliding shut behind her.

“There’s something I wanted to ask you,” she began, suddenly unsure of herself.

“Oh yes?”  

He sounded uninterested, but that was hardly surprising, really.  She hesitated as she wondered how best to phrase her request.  Rush stripped off the khaki T-shirt he was wearing, and she licked her lips as she saw the way the white long-sleeve hugged his chest.  He was looking at her with a mix of puzzlement and exasperation.

“Lieutenant, I’m about to go to bed,” he said tiredly, running a hand through his hair.  “So unless you’re interested in seeing me naked…”

“Okay,” she blurted, and his eyes widened.

“I’m sorry?”

“Got an itch that needs scratching,” she said a little breathlessly.  “You up for it?”

Rush stared at her, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times.

“What?” he asked, looking confused, and she sighed in frustration.

“Rush, I’m propositioning you,” she said patiently.  

He blinked.

“Me?” he said blankly.

“Yeah.”  She put her hands on her hips, and his eyes skittered about the room as though he was expecting the rest of the military personnel to burst in at any moment.

“Why?” he asked suspiciously.

“Because it’s been way too long!” she snapped.  “Because you’re the only person on this ship who makes me feel any kind of emotion, and I’d like to make use of that.  Also because if I don’t bang you I might just kill you instead, how about that?”

“Well, I’m fucking swooning!” he said sarcastically, and she felt like smacking him.

“Rush, I’m offering you a no-strings fuck here!” she said, her voice clipped.  “One time deal, no backsies.  D’you want to have sex with me or not?”

He swallowed, the tip of his tongue wetting his lips, and then he stepped forwards, his hands reaching up to cup her face.

“God, yes!” he breathed, and kissed her, his lips pushing hers apart, his tongue sliding into her mouth as she let her fingers run through his hair.  It was just as soft as she had thought, and she buried her hands in it, the taste of him sweet in her mouth, his coarse stubble scraping against her cheeks and chin.  It felt good to kiss someone; she had been alone except for the odd one-night stand since she joined the military, and she decided to make the most of this night.  She hoped he wasn’t _too_ tired.

His hands left her face, sliding down over her shoulders to pull her close, and she let out a moan as she pressed herself against him, her belly tugging with desire when she felt him harden.  Her fingers left his hair, her body bowing outwards as she struggled to pull her arms free of the khaki T-shirt she wore while still keeping their lips locked.  It was a hopeless exercise, and she broke the kiss, lifting up her arms and tugging the T-shirt over her head.  She threw it to the side, reaching behind to unhook the utilitarian sports bra she wore, and Rush’s mouth fell open as she let that fall too, her breasts bared to his sight.  Belle put her hands on her hips.

“What’s up?” she demanded.  “You scared?”

She wiggled her eyebrows and grinned as she said it, and he growled something under his breath and reached for her, pulling her close and kissing her again.  She let her hands wander this time, running over his body above the thin white long-sleeved shirt, feeling his ribs and the small, firm muscles of his back and shoulders.  He felt just as she had suspected, lean and compact, his body running on adrenaline and curiosity.  Impatient to feel more of him, to _see_ more of him, she inched her fingers beneath the shirt, pushing upwards, and he took the hint and stripped it off, firing it across the room.  Belle took the opportunity to run her eyes over him as he turned back to her, his breathing ragged, his hair a mess, and she stroked her hands over his chest, her thumbs caressing him in circles as she kissed his neck.  Rush groaned, his head rolling back, his hands reaching up to cup her breasts.  His hands were warm, and she pushed against him, moaning a little as he squeezed.

Peering over his shoulder, she saw that they were near the bed, so she pushed at him, making him walk backwards until the mattress hit the back of his legs and he toppled onto it with a whoosh of breath.  Belle fell on top of him, giggling a little, then rolled off and sat up to unlace her boots.  She set them neatly by the bed with her socks tucked in the top, and stood up to unfasten her fatigues.  He was watching her, setting his shoes down one by one, and shook his head.

“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?” he said, tugging off his socks.  “I don’t understand why you would, I mean...”  

He swept his hand up and down as he gestured to her.  Belle rolled her eyes, and let the pants fall, stepping out of them and turning to him in her plain black panties.

“Wow, you really do think too much, you know that?” she asked dryly, and launched herself at him, pushing him backwards onto the bed and making his eyes widen.  Straddling him, she bent to kiss him, running her hands over his cheeks and into his hair, her tongue pushing into his mouth, and she felt his hands gently press against her sides, his touch tentative.  Now that they were on the bed and she was almost naked, he seemed nervous, almost guilty, and she broke the kiss, kneeling up.  His eyes flicked over her before meeting hers, and she shook her head.

“Rush, you can touch me,” she said gently.  “It’s okay.  I won’t break.  Here.”  

She rolled off him, lying on her back by his side, and grabbed his arm, pulling him to her and putting his hand on her breast.

“Touch me,” she whispered, and he kissed her, his hand gently squeezing, his lips pulling at hers.  He began kissing down her neck, making her shiver with anticipation as he sucked at her pulse point, and his hands wandered, sliding over her skin.  His lips trailed down over her chest, the soft bristles of his stubble tickling her, and she wondered how it would feel between her legs.  She arched up into him at the thought of it, and he groaned as he kissed her breast, his mouth fastening over her nipple.  Belle gasped, fingers sliding through his hair, her head rolling back against the pillows.  He was sucking at her, his tongue scraping over her nipple, his hand squeezing her other breast, and she could feel herself getting wet, getting ready for him.  She wanted him to touch her, and lifted a knee, rubbing herself against him, feeling the hardness of his belt and the firm line of his zipper, feeling the rigid length of him through his jeans.  Rush gasped against her skin, and she rolled her hips, grinding against him.

He turned his attention to her other breast, licking across her pale skin and leaving a cooling trail of his saliva, his tongue flickering over her nipple.  Belle squirmed and moaned, tugging at his hair, her excitement rising as he began kissing down her belly.  His fingertips hooked over the waistband of her panties, and he looked up at her, his eyes dark, a question in them.  She nodded fiercely, and he rolled to the side and pulled the panties down over her hips, exposing her.  He let out a low groan as he did so, his eyes on her as he pushed the underwear down her legs and off at her feet, and then he was on her again, lying by her side with his chest pressed against hers.  He cupped her face with his hand for a moment as he kissed her, and Belle flicked her tongue out to meet his, wishing he would touch her.  Considering that she was naked in front of him, and he was still half-dressed, she didn’t feel in the least bit awkward.  It felt natural, somehow.  Right.  His fingertips tickled her skin as he brushed a curl of her hair back from her face.

“Do you have protection?” he asked, and she shook her head.

“Afraid not.  Didn’t think to pack any when we were running for our lives.  There’s other stuff we could do, though.”

He smiled then, his eyes taking on a wicked gleam, and pressed his palm against her belly, moving it in a slow circle before letting his hand slide down between her legs.  She moaned in pleasure as he touched her, his fingers sliding through her folds, and Rush groaned along with her, rubbing her tender flesh.  His thumb circled her clit, and Belle dug her fingernails into his shoulders, lifting her hips to get more pressure from his touch.  Rush kissed her again, his fingers slipping easily inside her, his thumb rubbing in circles, and Belle moved with him, letting the pleasure build in her, letting her hands slide up into his hair again as they kissed.  Her arousal was heightened by the long period of abstinence, her body more than ready for the touch of another, and she knew she would come quickly, she knew he would make her come apart with those long fingers of his.  She licked across his jaw, pushing her face into the hollow between his neck and shoulder and breathing in the heady musk of his scent as he worked her, as he fingered her, his touch rhythmic and heated and _wanted_ and she was so, so close.  Her breathing quickened, the blood flushing her cheeks and pounding in her head, and she came with a sharp cry, bucking her hips against his hand, sinking her teeth into his neck to muffle her shout of pleasure.

Rush slowed his movements, his fingers gently dipping in and out of her as she calmed, and she tried to catch her breath as he rolled off her a little, gently pulling his hand from between her legs and lifting it up to his face.  His fingers were wet and glistening, his palm slick with her fluid, and she felt another surge of desire for him as he began sucking them clean, his tongue soft and pink as he tasted her pleasure.  Belle swallowed hard.

“Wow,” she said softly.  “I needed that.”

Rush looked smug, which was an expression she had seen on him before, but he also looked fairly content, which was something she definitely wasn’t used to.

“Would it surprise you to know that I did, too?” he asked, and she grinned at him.

“Your turn, then, I guess,” she said, and was surprised when he shook his head.

“Yours,” he growled, and began kissing his way down her body before she could react.  Belle moaned as his chin scraped over her belly, his tongue dipping into the hollow of her navel, and he pushed her legs apart, crawling between them, his hot breath on her tender skin.

“God, Belle!” he whispered reverently, and bent to kiss her gently, his lips warm, his stubble delightfully coarse.  She let out a hum of pleasure that turned into a loud moan as his tongue touched her, gently sweeping through her folds and licking up her juices.  She opened her legs wider, arching her back, lifting her hips to meet him, and he pushed an arm under her rear to bring her closer, his other hand reaching around to part her hair, his tongue flickering over her.

“God, you taste so _fucking_ good!” he growled.  “I want to make you come again, Belle.  I want to taste it.  I want _every fucking bit_ of you!”

She felt his finger at her entrance, pushing inside her, and she moaned as he entered her, the sensation incredible alongside the sweeps of his tongue.  He let the finger sit inside her as he licked her, and she could feel her muscles clenching around it, imagining it was more, that it was him, all of him, pushing up into her and taking her.  She groaned as the tip of his tongue circled her clit, her breath coming in pants as he drew the flat of his tongue across her wet flesh, the bristles on his chin scraping her.  He was licking her in a steady rhythm, and she could feel herself building towards climax again, her hips moving against him, her breath hard and heavy, a tingling and tightening running through her body, a sense that she was almost there.  It was as though the stars around Destiny had shrunk to tiny points of light and buried themselves in her body, waiting to explode outwards and burn her to dust.

“Oh, Rush!” she whispered.  “Oh, Rush, yes!  _God_ , yes!  Oh God, I’m gonna come!  I’m gonna...!”

He licked her again, friction from his stubble making the stars burst inside her head, and she came with a howl, jerking and bucking, her muscles clenching around the finger inside her and her head thrown back.  Rush pulled out his finger, his tongue pushing into her, groaning loudly as he licked at her, as he sucked out the taste of her bliss.  Belle let an arm fall over her eyes as she tried to recover, her breath whistling in her chest, her body damp with sweat.  Fuck, it felt good!  Why couldn’t the guy have put that tongue to such good use before, instead of using it to piss her off?  She murmured contentedly as he began kissing his way back up her body, murmuring nonsense as his lips trailed over her belly and his tongue circled her nipples.  He licked the perspiration from between her breasts, pushing himself up on his elbows, and she grinned up at him as he looked down on her with a heavy-eyed look of contentment.  She pushed her hand through his hair, the brown and silver strands damp with her fluids and wonderfully messy, and she blinked sleepily at him.

“That was great,” she said lazily, and he smiled.

“Well, it’s not like I didn’t get anything out of it,” he said.  “You taste incredible, Belle.”

He kissed her, and she indulged for a moment, her tongue stroking against his, breathing in their mingled scents.  Eventually she pulled her mouth free and rolled them, pushing him onto his back and straddling him so that she could sit up, her hands braced on his chest.  His eyes were soft as he looked up at her.  

“Are you leaving?” he asked, and she shook her head.

“Oh, we’re not done yet,” she said dryly.  “I believe I should return the favour.  Only polite.”

She slipped lower, moving down the bed until she was between his legs, tugging open the buckle of his belt and unfastening his pants.  Rush lay there, speechless, watching her with wide eyes as she pushed his jeans and underwear down over his hips and pulled them off at his feet, throwing them to the floor.  Fine, dark hair covered his legs, and she ran her hands up them, shifting forward on her knees as her palms slid over his thighs.  His cock lay thick and heavy against his belly, the hairs around it longer and coarse, covering the soft sac of his skin where his balls hung.  Belle used a fingertip to trace around their outline, and he gasped, his cock jerking as she touched the base.  She gently ran her finger up its length, and his breathing quickened, his hips lifting instinctively as she let the fingertip circle the head.  Fluid was already gleaming at the tip, and she licked her lips, her mouth watering as she swept it up and put it in her mouth, his flavour exploding across her tongue, salt and sharpness.  

 _“Fuck!”_ he gasped, and she grinned around her finger, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

He was gazing at her, wide-eyed, and she began stroking him again, one finger running up one side of his cock and down the other, making it jerk at her touch.

“I think you want me,” she whispered.  “I think you’re ready.  Are you ready, Rush?”

His mouth was open a little, and he was staring at her as though he couldn’t believe she was real.  Grinning to herself, she wriggled down the bed, kissing the soft skin at the top of his thighs.  His scent was stronger there, a heavy, male smell that was making her want him all the more, and she gently ran the tip of her tongue along the seam at the top of his leg.  He groaned as her tongue flicked briefly over his balls.  She looked up at him, and Rush swallowed hard, shaking his head.

“Belle, I’ve never…” he said awkwardly, and she frowned at him.

“You’re kidding me,” she said flatly, and he shrugged almost apologetically.  

“You don’t have to, that’s all I’m saying,” he said gently.

“Do you want me to?” she asked, and his eyes darkened.

“God, yes!” he breathed, and she shook her head before shooting him a grin.

“Then buckle the fuck up, Rush,” she said, and lowered her mouth to him.

She gave kisses to him first, gently pressing her lips along his length and against the soft skin beneath.  He was breathing hard, his fingers having dropped to dig into her curls, and she let her tongue sweep out and circle his balls, grinning to herself as he groaned.  She stroked her tongue up the hard length of him, and he made a strangled noise in his throat as she ran the tip of it around the underside of the head, tasting the salt on his skin.  

 _“Belle!”_ he moaned, and she smiled, taking him in hand and lifting his cock up off his belly.  He was leaking again, slippery fluid covering the tip, and she flicked her tongue across it, making him start up off the bed in surprise before falling back down.

“Are you trying to kill me, woman?” he asked weakly, and she grinned.

“What a way to go, hmm?” she murmured, and lowered her mouth onto him.

“Holy _fuck_!” he gasped, his back arching as she took him deep.  

He tasted good, and she slid her lips lower, letting him touch the back of her throat before pulling back a little.  He groaned loudly, and she settled into a rhythm, enjoying the feel of him in her mouth, the way her lips stretched around him, the way her saliva let them slide against his hot skin.  The way her tongue curled around his length and felt the hardness of him.  His hands tightened in her hair, his hips rising up, and she could hear the way he was panting and the tiny moans he was making as she sucked him.  The way that he responded to her touch excited her, and she felt the need for him rising in her once more, felt the wetness between her thighs again as she licked and sucked.  She wondered how it would feel to fuck him, to take that hard cock deep inside her and ride him until he begged her to stop, and she found that she wanted it, that she wanted _him_.  Interesting.

She began to use her hand on him to increase the pressure, squeezing him, tugging at him in time with her mouth, and Rush gasped, his cock hardening further, becoming rigid.  His balls were heavy, full of his seed, and she stroked her fingers over them in between tugs of her hand, making him moan.  His fingers were tangled in her hair, his breathing harsh as he neared his peak, and she sucked him, her lips tugging at him, knowing he was close, wanting him to come.

“Fuck, Belle!” he gasped.  “God, I have to!  Please!  I’m gonna come in your mouth if you don’t stop, I can’t help it!”

She sucked harder, her fingers scraping over his balls and pressing behind them, and he threw his head back with a hoarse cry, his back arching, his cock pulsing as hot, salty fluid spurted into her mouth.  Belle swallowed, sucking at him with a contented noise, her fingers still stroking his balls as he jerked and groaned, his seed still spattering against her tongue.  He fell back against the pillows, gasping for breath, and she felt him start to soften, and she let him slip from her mouth and onto his belly.  She grinned up at him, walking forwards on her hands until she was looking down at him, and he lurched upwards, taking her face in his hands and kissing her messily.  Belle lost herself in it, allowing him to roll so that she was on her back, and he finally let her go, looking down at her and shaking his head a little.

“You’re amazing,” he said softly, and she grinned.

“Hey, it was only fair,” she said.  “Did you enjoy it?  Your reaction suggests you did, but stroke my ego anyway.”

Rush rolled his eyes, but grinned at her.

“Lieutenant,” he said.  “That was the most erotic experience of my entire life, and I’m not convinced I didn’t fall asleep and dream this entire encounter.”

Belle kissed him again, fingers running through his hair as she pulled him close, and when she broke the kiss he seemed to regret it.  It was late, though, and she would be on shift again soon.  She should go.  She should leave his bed and get dressed and go back to her own room to get some proper rest.  She should repeat her comments about how this was a one-time thing and get his promise not to tell anyone, and then she should go back to being irritated with him whenever they were on shift together.  She should.  

Her eyes flicked up to meet his, and Rush was watching her, a sudden wariness in him.  She wondered if he was thinking the same thing as her.  She wondered if he wanted her to leave and never speak of what they had done again, and the thought of that was surprisingly painful.  She stroked his face, her thumb running over the stubble on his cheek as her fingers pushed his hair back.

“Speaking of sleep,” she said.  “Do you mind if I stay?”

He looked surprised, but he smiled at her.

“Of course not.”

He rolled off her, pulling the bedclothes over them, and Belle lay on her side with a contented sigh as he spooned up against her back.  It was nice to go to sleep in someone’s arms for a change.  It was nice to feel warm and wanted and satisfied, even if this couldn’t last.  It was nice to feel loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d almost forgotten how much I enjoy writing Rushbelle snarking and sex!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Open Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630212) by [Emospritelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/pseuds/Emospritelet)




End file.
